The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many computing devices support software applications that display interactive digital maps. Some of these software applications are special-purpose applications developed primarily for providing interactive digital maps. Other software applications, such as web browsers, are general-purpose applications that display interactive digital maps along with other content. These special- and general-purpose software applications, which for convenience can be referred to as “geographic applications,” can execute on various computing devices, including portable devices such as smartphones.